leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poppy/rozwój
W krainie nie brakuje dzielnych bohaterów, ale niewielu spośród nich jest tak nieustępliwych, jak Poppy. Dźwigając młot dwa razy większy od niej samej, Poppy spędziła niezliczoną ilość lat na poszukiwaniach Bohatera , czyli legendarnego wojownika, który według opowieści jest prawowitym właścicielem jej broni. Długa W nie brak dzielnych bohaterów, ale niewielu jest tak odważnych jak Poppy. Nosząc młot dwukrotnie większy od niej samej, ta zdeterminowana yordlka spędziła wiele lat na poszukiwaniu bohatera – legendarnego wojownika, który ponoć jest prawowitym właścicielem tej broni. Jak mówi legenda, to jedyna osoba, która może skorzystać z pełnej mocy młota i poprowadzić Demacię ku wielkości. Mimo że Poppy zajrzała do najdalszych zakamarków królestwa w poszukiwaniu tego legendarnego wojownika, jej starania spełzły na niczym. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała przekazać młot potencjalnemu bohaterowi, rezultaty były katastroficzne i często kończyły się śmiercią wojownika. Większość ludzi już dawno odpuściłaby sobie to zadanie, bo nie jest tak zdeterminowana jak ta dziewczyna. Poppy była kiedyś zupełnie inną yordlką. Od kiedy pamięta, zawsze poszukiwała dla siebie jakiegoś celu. Wolała równowagę oraz spokój, co powodowało, że czuła się odizolowana od innych yordlów przez ich chaotyczne usposobienie. Doprowadziło ją to do ludzkich osad w zachodnim Valoranie, gdzie z zachwytem przyglądała się karawanom przemierzającym tereny. Wielu ludzi wyglądało na zmęczonych, ale nie poddawali się w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia, które zawsze zdawało się być gdzieś za horyzontem. Jednakże pewnego dnia pojawiła się szczególna karawana. W przeciwieństwie do innych podróżników, ci zdawali się mieć jasno określony cel. Wszyscy wstawali razem w tej samej chwili, budzeni dźwiękiem rogu wartownika. Codziennie jedli wspólnie posiłki o tej samej porze i zawsze kończyli je w ciągu kilku minut. Obozy rozstawiali i składali z niezwykłą skutecznością. Podczas gdy yordle wykorzystują magię do tworzenia niezwykłych rzeczy, ci ludzie osiągnęli równą skuteczność dzięki koordynacji i dyscyplinie. Działali zgodnie jak tryby w maszynie, stając się czymś znacznie większym i silniejszym, niż pojedynczy człowiek mógłby kiedykolwiek zostać. Dla Poppy było to wspanialsze niż cała magia na świecie. Gdy przyglądała się obozowi z bezpiecznej kryjówki, zauważyła błysk zbroi wyłaniającej się z namiotu. Był to dowódca grupy, ubrany w błyszczący pancerz, którego elementy idealnie nakładały się na siebie, tworząc jedną całość. Nazywał się Orlon, a jego obecność zdawała się poruszać wszystkich. Gdy kogoś ogarniało zniechęcenie, przypominał mu, dlaczego muszą kontynuować. Gdy ktoś upadał ze zmęczenia, inspirował go do dalszej wędrówki. Przypominało to Poppy o pewnych yordlowskich amuletach, tylko że, ponownie, bez magii. Poppy zbliżyła się, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Podążała za tym wspaniałym dowódcą, jakby kierował ją ku niemu los. Obserwowała Orlona, gdy szkolił żołnierzy. Nie był zbyt rosły, ale swoim olbrzymim młotem bojowym wymachiwał z niezwykłą zręcznością. W nocy Poppy podsłuchiwała jego kilka rozmów ze starszyzną. Słyszała, jak mówią o złożeniu obozu i przemieszczeniu się na zachód w celu zbudowania osady. Myśli Poppy przepełniły pytania. Gdzie zmierzał Orlon? Skąd pochodzi? Jak udało mu się zebrać tę grupę podróżników i czy było w niej miejsce dla yordlki? W tym momencie podjęła najważniejszą decyzję swojego życia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu była gotowa pokazać się człowiekowi, ponieważ był to pierwszy raz, gdy poczuła z jakimś więź. Spotkanie było niezwykle dziwne, ponieważ Orlon miał do Poppy równie dużo pytań, co ona do niego, ale wkrótce stali się nierozłączni. On stał się jej mentorem, a ona chciała mu pomóc w osiągnięciu celu. Podczas treningów Poppy stała się cenną partnerką – była jedynym członkiem batalionu Orlona, który nie bał się go uderzyć. Nigdy nie była posłuszna i podważała decyzję Orlona z dziecięcą niewinnością, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że musi posłusznie wypełniać rozkazy. Podążała za nim do miejsca, w którym miała postać nowa osada – wspaniały nowy kraj zwany Demacią, gdzie wszyscy są mile widziani, niezależnie od statusu lub pochodzenia, o ile przysłużą się dobru ogółu. Uwielbiano Orlona w całym królestwie. Mimo że niewielu widziało, jak posługiwał się młotem, zawsze nosił go na plecach, co szybko stało się ukochanym symbolem nowo powstałego narodu. Ludzie szeptali, że potrafił niszczyć łańcuchy górskie i rozdzierać ziemię. Orlon przekazał młot Poppy na łożu śmierci, a z nim nadzieję na stabilność królestwa. Dopiero wtedy wyjawił jej historię powstania tej broni i to, że nigdy nie była jej przeznaczona. Powiedział, że młot miał trafić do bohatera Demacii – jedynej osoby, która może utrzymać królestwo zjednoczone. Gdy Orlon wydał ostatnie tchnienie, przysięgła, że odnajdzie tego bohatera i odda młot w jego ręce. Ale choć Poppy jest pełna determinacji, brakuje jej pewności siebie ─ nigdy bowiem nie przyszło jej do głowy, że to ona może być osobą, którą opisał Orlon. Stara Podczas, gdy małe dziewczynki Yordlów bawiły się skakankami i zaplatały wianki ze stokrotek, Poppy dorabiała się kolejnych tłustych plam i odcisków w sklepie ze zbrojami ojca. Blomgrun, jej ojciec, był najlepszym kowalem w Bandle City. Niczego nie kochał tak bardzo jak swojej pracy i najmłodszej córki, Poppy, której imię zostało zainspirowane odgłosem wydawanym przez żwawe iskry tańczące w wiecznie pracującej kuźni. Blomgruna rozpierała duma, gdy córka po raz pierwszy uniosła jego zaufany młot o imieniu Whomper. Poppy szybko przekonała się do sztuki kowalstwa, ujawniając swój naturalny talent, który rozwijał się pod czujnym okiem ojca. Pewnego dnia, niejaki Florin Berell, generał Demacii, zlecił Blomgrunowi wykonanie najwspanialszego hełmu. Kowal od razu wziął się do roboty i dał z siebie wszystko, by dostarczyć Florinowi swoje najlepsze dzieło. Pozwolił Poppy umocować główny klejnot, powierzając jej najważniejsze zadanie. Gdy skończyli, wyruszyli do Demacii, by osobiście przekazać hełm. Prośba generała wyszła jednak na jaw i dowództwo Noxian dowiedziało się o hełmie. Dwóch zabójców zostało wysłanych, żeby przechwycić przesyłkę. Blomgrunowi udało się odwrócić uwagę morderców na tyle długo, żeby Poppy zdołała uciec z cennym dziełem. Schowana za zaroślami, bezradnie patrzyła, jak na jej oczach zabijano jej ojca. Zamiast uciekać do domu, sama wyruszyła w długą jeszcze drogę do Demacii i dostarczyła hełm. Odmówiła zapłaty, tłumacząc to tym, że żadne pieniądze nie są w stanie przywrócić życia jej ojca. Zamiast tego, ofiarowała dzieło jej ojca jako prezent, uwieńczając tym samym jego intencje. Za łzami dziewczyny, Florin dostrzegł ukrytą determinację i rozkazał, by przywódca Bandle City mianował Poppy ambasadorem Yordlów w Demacii. Wkrótce, czując chęć zemsty i potrzebę, by rozwalić Noxian młotem swojego ojca, Poppy zgłosiła się do League of Legends. Rozwój Zapowiedź aktualizacji right|250px Uwielbiana przez wszystkich dziewczyna z młotem jest w naszych planach, ponieważ jest jedną z tych starszych bohaterek, które wymagają poważnych zmian, aby przyrównać ją do obecnych standardów. Żeby było jasne – UWIELBIAMY jej główny model rozgrywki – kto nie lubi grać jako nieustraszona Yordlka, biegająca z wielkim młotem i siejąca strach w sercach wrogów? Przepaść między czadowym pomysłem a kiepskim wykonaniem jest tym, na czym chcemy się skupić w jej przypadku.Blog deweloperów: Aktualizacje bohaterów Pod względem artystycznym, Poppy nadal będzie wyglądać jak ciężko uzbrojona i opancerzona złota kula zagłady. Chcemy zachować jej motyw przewodni oraz paletę kolorów, jednocześnie aktualizując ją graficznie w techniczny i stylistyczny sposób. W podobny sposób lubimy jej historię i planujemy tylko odrobinę ją zaktualizować i silniej osadzić ją w świecie i pośród innych Yordlów. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o rozgrywkę, wyzwanie jest znacznie większe, ponieważ jej umiejętności są obecnie dość archaiczne. W każdym razie planujemy zachować jej obecny styl rozgrywki i główną mechanikę doskakiwania i miażdżenia – wciąż chcemy, żeby mogła atakować nieustraszenie. Poppy to zdecydowanie duże przedsięwzięcie – nie na poziomie , ale dość podobne. Wciąż dużo jej brakuje i doprowadzenie jej do odpowiedniego stanu będzie wymagało dużo zachodu, ale mamy nadzieję, że dostarczy sporo radości graczom, gdy już z nią skończymy. Aktualizacja center|500px Niesamowite bohaterskie czyny. Pokonywanie przeciwności losu.Aktualizacja bohatera: Poppy, Strażniczka Młota Cechy charakterystyczne dla wielkiego bohatera są prawie zawsze oczywiste, szczególnie dla niego samego. Prawie zawsze. Poppy otrzymała zadanie dostarczenia mitycznego młota bohaterowi, który stanie się legendą. Podróżując przez Runeterrę odkrywa wielu potencjalnych kandydatów, lecz nigdy nie dochodzi do wniosku, że młot znalazł już swojego właściciela. Potęga młota i odpowiedzialność za misję, spoczywająca na jej barkach. I cały pokos nowych umiejętności, aby mogła pokazać swoją prawdziwą siłę. Umiejętności Poppy zostały zaprojektowane tak, aby pomimo swojej drobnej postury mogła ona uwydatnić swą siłę, czy to przez używanie jeden po drugim efektów kontroli tłumu, takich jak Uderzenie Młotem lub Bohaterska Szarża, w celu pomocy swoim sojusznikom, czy też przez rzucanie się w wir walki, aby oddzielić prowadzącego od reszty zespołu. Poppy jest świetnym dowodem na to, że czasem wszystko, czego potrzebujesz w swej skrzynce z narzędziami, to naprawdę wielki młot. Umiejętności *'' '' **''Poppy co parę sekund w ramach podstawowego ataku rzuca swym puklerzem, zyskując zasięg i dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. Po wykonaniu rzutu Poppy może podnieść swój puklerz, aby zyskać ochronną tarczę, jednak jej przeciwnik może tymczasowo zniszczyć puklerz poprzez nastąpienie na niego. Jeśli Żelazna Ambasador zabije cel, puklerz nie spada na ziemię, lecz powraca do Poppy.'' *'' '' **''Poppy rozbija ziemię, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając wrogów na niewielkim obszarze. Po chwili rozbita ziemia wybucha, ponownie zadając takie same obrażenia.'' *'' '' **''Biernie: Poppy zyskuje dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię. Premia ta jest podwojona, jeżeli Poppy ma mniej niż 40% zdrowia.'' **''Użycie: Poppy zyskuje prędkość ruchu. W trakcie działania Niezłomnej Postawy Poppy tworzy dookoła siebie magiczną barierę, która zatrzymuje doskoki przeciwników i zadaje im obrażenia magiczne.'' *'' '' **''Poppy atakuje wroga, zadając obrażenia fizyczne i odpychając cel do tyłu. Jeżeli odepchnięty cel wpadnie w przeszkodę, otrzyma dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne i zostanie ogłuszony.'' *'' '' **''Poppy przygotowuje swój młot do zadania potężnego uderzenia, w wyniku czego zostaje spowolniona. Przy drugim użyciu Poppy wyprowadza potężny cios młotem, w wyniku którego powstaje rozpadlina, która zadaje obrażenia i odrzuca na wielką odległość w stronę bazy wszystkich wrogich bohaterów na niewielkim obszarze. Długość rozpadliny i zasięg odrzucenia zależą od długości przygotowania umiejętności.'' center|500px Gra w alei Dzięki pakietowi silnych efektów kontroli tłumu Poppy może łączyć swe umiejętności, aby wygrywać potyczki w alei i dążyć do zakupienia ofensywnego przedmiotu, który znacznie ją wzmocni. Kiedy uda się jej złapać wroga w pobliżu ściany, to zwykle nie wiąże się z niczym dobrym dla niczego niespodziewającej się ofiary. Poppy może wtedy użyć Bohaterskiej Szarży, aby ogłuszyć przeciwnika, korzystając z terenu, a następnie skorzystać z Uderzenia Młotem, by łatwo zadać obrażenia obydwoma częściami tej umiejętności. Taka kombinacja natychmiastowo zada wysokie obrażenia, a w międzyczasie Poppy wciąż może używać swego podstawowego ataku. Niezłomna Postawa w trakcie walk drużynowych najczęściej będzie używana do chronienia delikatniejszych sojuszników, ale podczas gry w alei Poppy może używać tej umiejętności do powstrzymywania wrogów mających w swym arsenale doskoki od unikania jej młota. Niezbędne do osiągnięcia sukcesu w alei jest również uważne korzystanie z jej umiejętności biernej. Możesz używać puklerza do wykańczania stworów w trakcie walki z przeciwnikiem, gdyż wtedy puklerz wróci do ciebie automatycznie i otrzymasz tarczę. Pamiętaj, że jeśli puklerz upadnie na ziemię, to możesz go podnieść, aby uzyskać tarczę, jednak twój przeciwnik może na niego nastąpić, co go zniszczy (do czasu, aż twoja umiejętność bierna się odnowi). Sposób działania tych umiejętności może się wiązać z próbami wzajemnego przechytrzania się, gdyż użycie rzutu puklerzem, aby zadać przeciwnikowi trochę obrażeń, może następnie sprowokować go do nastąpienia na niego, a wtedy możesz użyć Uderzenia Młotem, aby zadać mu obrażenia obydwoma trafieniami. Odblokowanie Osądu Strażniczki na poziomie szóstym otwiera wiele nowych możliwości przy potyczkach jeden na jednego: Użycie superumiejętności bez dłuższego przygotowania przypomina podrasowane , natomiast w pełni przygotowany Osąd może nawet wyrównać szanse w potyczce z dwoma przeciwnikami albo całkowicie odwrócić jej losy, jeżeli pojawi się twój dżungler. Błędem jest również niedocenianie odległości, na jaką Osąd odrzuca: Trafienie wroga w pełni naładowaną superumiejętnością w momencie, kiedy grupa twoich stworów zbliża się do jego wieży oznacza, że straci on masę doświadczenia i złota. Dżungla right|250px Skradanie się po dżungli pełnej potworów jest znacznie mniej przerażające, gdy władasz wielkim młotem, a Strażniczka Młota świetnie nadaje się do zbierania złota z obozów oraz z ganków. Ciasne przestrzenie w dżungli dają Poppy nieograniczone możliwości bohaterskiego szarżowania na wypadek, gdyby spotkała przeciwnego dżunglera. Jej wrodzona odporność i zdolność do wymiany ciosów czyni ją skuteczną w leśnych walkach jeden na jednego, a ilość efektów kontroli tłumu, którymi dysponuje, sprawia, że sieje postrach w trakcie gankowania – i to pomimo swej piórkowej wagi. Osąd Strażniczki bywa niezwykle przydatny podczas kontr-gankowania, gdyż można go naładować kryjąc się w zaroślach, dzięki czemu Poppy może niemal natychmiastowo odwrócić losy potyczek – nawet kiedy przeciwnik ma przewagę liczebną. Kiedy Poppy udaje się do dżungli, przydatni bywają sojusznicy, którzy mogą zwiększyć jej prędkość ruchu lub połączyć jej efekty kontroli tłumu ze swoimi, gdyż zwiększy to skuteczność jej ganków, jednak mała awanturnica została stworzona tak, aby samej świetnie dawać sobie radę. Walki drużynowe Gdy nadchodzi czas na bardziej drużynową grę, Poppy, jako silny obrońca, znajduje się w przedniej formacji. Niezłomna Postawa daje jej biernie statystyki, dzięki którym jest zaskakująco wytrzymała, a w odpowiedniej chwili może też zadać konkretne obrażenia. W walkach drużynowych na początku i w środku gry Niezłomna Postawa przyda się do powstrzymania kluczowych bohaterów od używania doskoków, aby uciec, kiedy będą brani na cel przez zespół Poppy. Użyty w odpowiednim momencie Osąd Strażniczki może zmienić walkę 5 na 5 w pogrom 5 na 4, lecz Poppy będzie musiała zwracać uwagę na efekty kontroli tłumu przeciwnej drużyny. Jako że Osąd Strażniczki wymaga przygotowania, może zostać przerwany przez przeciwnych bohaterów. W miarę jak wrogowie będą zyskiwali coraz więcej pancerza i zdrowia, Poppy powinna skupić się bardziej na pomaganiu swoim sojusznikom. Niezłomna Postawa powstrzymuje wrogich zabójców od łatwego wchodzenia do walki (chyba że użyją efektów działających jak Błysk lub samego Błysku, w takim wypadku pada pytanie, czy warto – cóż, to już zależy od ogólnego czatu), a zagrożenie wynikające z Osądu Strażniczki spowoduje, że nawet obrońcy dwa razy się zastanowią, zanim zdecydują się na zaryzykowanie wycieczki w stronę swojej fontanny, bardzo daleko od miejsca potyczki. Warto wiedzieć, że odrzucenie wynikające z Osądu Strażniczki działa na bardzo niewielkim, ale jednak obszarze, a nie jedynie na pojedynczym celu. Jeśli twojemu zespołowi uda się zebrać przeciwników ściśle razem (np. za pomocą ), to potencjalnie możesz odrzucić więcej niż jednego przeciwnika z pola walki. Następnie twój zespół może ścigać osłabionych wrogów albo skierować się w stronę jednego z przydatnych celów rozsianych po mapie. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' '' **''Morgana może podać Poppy przeciwników na tacy za pomocą długotrwałego , które zmieni ich w kuszące kąski dla malutkiej niszczycielki. Musimy jednak zauważyć, że choć Poppy świetnie współgra z bohaterami takimi jak Morgana czy , to Osąd Strażniczki może czasami zadziałać z efektem bardziej przypominającym miecz o dwóch końcach, niż potężny młot. W przypadku kompozycji, którym zależy na tym, aby wrodzy bohaterowi pozostali zgrupowani i łatwiej było użyć na nich obszarowych superumiejętności, Poppy może przesadzić z przesadnym odrzucaniem wrogów do tyłu za pomocą Bohaterskiej Szarży lub Osądu Strażniczki.'' *'' '' **''Poppy specjalizuje się w kontrolowaniu wrogów, więc świetnie funkcjonuje w kompozycjach nakierowanych na chronienie , korzystającego z psiaka z pustki. Może skupić się na powstrzymywaniu molochów i środkowych od dotarcia do jej sprzymierzeńca, jednocześnie trzymając w pogotowiu swą superumiejętność, by użyć jej do ocalenia swego prowadzącego i wysłania byłego zabójcy daleko za horyzont.'' *'' '' **''Jarvan nie tylko jest jednym z najlepszych kandydatów na bohatera, którego poszukuje Poppy, ale też świetnie współgra z Poppy w walkach drużynowych oraz w gankowaniu górnej alei. tworzy teren, w który można bohatersko zaszarżować, a kombinacja – w wykonaniu Jarvana pozwala Poppy na łatwe trafienie obydwoma częściami jej Uderzenia Młotem.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' '' **''Odrzucenie rzekomego zabójcy na kilometr w stronę bazy brzmi i wygląda fajnie, tylko że jest średnio przydatne przeciwko komuś, kto z pomocą jednego wciśnięcia może wrócić z powrotem. Ponadto fakt, że druga część Ekko działa jak sprawia, że może on ominąć Niezłomną Postawę i jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej obijać kogoś swą pałką. Gdy dodamy do tego jego obrażenia, które są zależne od ilości zdrowia celu w przeliczeniu na procenty, jak również zdolność do poruszania się w taki sposób, aby unikać Bohaterskiej Szarży, to mamy receptę na bohatera, którego Poppy zdecydowanie wolałaby uniknąć.'' *'' '' **''Zarówno , jak i mogą przerwać Osąd Strażniczki, a Janna ogólnie mówiąc jest więcej niż zdolna do trzymania Poppy z dala od celów, które ta chciałaby obijać swym ogromnym młotem. Ponieważ Poppy nie posiada sposobu na skrócenie dystansu (a przynajmniej nie takiego z prawdziwego zdarzenia), to dodatkowa prędkość ruchu Janny, wynikająca z , jest świetnym sposobem na przeciwdziałanie naszej yordle-wojowniczce.'' *'' '' **''Irelia potrafi uderzyć Poppy tam, gdzie jest to najboleśniejsze: jej ignorują dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię, które Poppy otrzymuje poprzez Niezłomną Postawę. I choć aktywna część Niezłomnej Postawy uniemożliwia Irelii skorzystanie z , to wciąż może ona stawić czoła Strażniczce Młota i walczyć za pomocą podstawowych ataków. Kiedy Poppy znajduje się poniżej 40% zdrowia, otrzymuje dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię, co normalnie pozwala jej na przetrwanie najcięższych z potyczek, ale nieuchronne obrażenia ignorują te śliczne wartości, wystawiając Poppy na niebezpieczeństwo.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Aktualizacja Poppy była na liście jeszcze zanim lista w ogóle istniała. Strażniczka Młota właśnie znalazła się na PBE, przeczytajcie więc krótką historię opisującą jak do tego doszło.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Spojrzenie na bohatera: Poppy, Strażniczka Młota right|250px Poppy zaczęliśmy zgłębiać ponad rok temu. Ze względu na swój przestarzały wygląd oraz dziwne umiejętności, którym brakowało wyważenia, Poppy od dawna była kandydatką do aktualizacji. Jednakże aby zrobić to dobrze, musieliśmy rozwinąć naszą wiedzę o niej, która była bardzo ograniczona (Poppy poświęconych było dotychczas mniej niż dwadzieścia wersów w grze). A jednocześnie zaprojektować na nowo sposób gry Poppy, który pasowałby do jej natury i zarazem spełniałby wymogi jej fanów. Poppy jest demaciańskim yordlem. To było wiadomo od początku. Ale jako że Poppy jest bohaterką dumną ze swego umiłowania Demacii, ważne było upewnienie się, że nie skończy jako mini-Garen. I choć może być fanką i klękać przed , to wciąż musi się wyróżniać na swój yordlowski sposób. I, rzecz jasna, demaciański. Wpadliśmy na pomysł motywu nieświadomego bohatera. Poppy dostała legendarną broń i zadanie odnalezienia bohatera, który byłby godny władania nią. Jest odpowiedzią na pytanie: „Jaki byłby bohater, mający całą siłę, odwagę oraz potencjał potrzebny, by stać się legendą, ale nie zdający sobie z tego sprawy?”. left|250px Poppy nigdy nie jest faworytką, nawet pomimo tego, że ma największy młot w walce. Jest chodzącą sprzecznością. Mała, ale niewiarygodnie odporna. Pierwsza do walki, ale na szarym końcu, jeśli chodzi o wiarę w siebie. Jest tak poważna, że aż ciężko uwierzyć w to, co mówi, ale jednocześnie tak szczera, że nie da się jej nie wierzyć. Uderzanie młotem sprawia, że jej tożsamość wyróżnia się wśród yordli, a zarazem prezentuje inne podejście do tradycyjnego demaciańskiego wojownika. Poppy jest zawsze gotowa uratować sytuację, czy to chroniąc malutką wioskę przed atakami nikczemnego smoka, czy też ratując delikatnego strzelca od wygłodniałego dżunglera. A po fakcie przeprosi za to, co zrobiła. Jest jak ogromny demaciański bohater, tylko trochę... mniejsza right|200px Szczególnym wyzwaniem było wyważenie sprzeczności zawartych w jej osobie, a następnie wyrażenie ich za pomocą jej sposobu gry, strony artystycznej oraz historii. Gdy zachodziliśmy w głowę, jak dobrze opisać jej historię, to jednocześnie próbowaliśmy podjąć decyzję, jak powinna wyglądać. Niektórzy bohaterowie są mroczni i ponurzy, tak jak , lub przerażający, tak jak . A inni są wyjątkowi na swój własny sposób. Inaczej niż w przypadku , animacje i ogólny wygląd Poppy w grze były przestarzałe, ale nie odbiegały znacznie od spodziewanego wyglądu yordla wystrojonego w demaciańskie fatałaszki. Jedną rzeczą, która zdecydowanie się wyróżnia, jest młot. Wszystko obraca się wokół tej broni – historia Poppy, jej sposób gry oraz strona artystyczna. Ale nie zawsze tak było. Postanowiliśmy więc to zmienić. Teraz jej młot jest dwa razy większy od niej, co ma pokazywać, jakim brzemieniem są dla niej poszukiwania legendarnego bohatera, i jaka siła drzemie w jej niewielkim ciele. Staraliśmy się za pomocą historii, wyglądu w grze oraz strony artystycznej Poppy uwypuklić wyjątkowe aspekty jej osobowości, które sprawiają, że różni się od innych Demacian (i yordli). Jest introspektywna i pełna wątpliwości, a jednocześnie entuzjastyczna i tryskająca energią. Poppy nosi na swych barkach brzemię odpowiedzialności za swą misję, ale jej pokora w pewnym sensie oślepia ją i zaburza jej postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Nie dostrzega, że to ona sama może być demaciańskim bohaterem, którego tak gorliwie poszukuje. center|400px center|400px Yordle w przedniej formacji Demacii right|250px Aktualizacja bohatera nie odbywa się w próżni, więc gdy planowaliśmy historię i aspekty wizualne naszej niewielkiej bohaterki, to jednocześnie eksperymentowaliśmy też ze sposobem gry. Kiedy tylko Poppy trafiła do naszego warsztatu poświęconego aktualizacjom, musieliśmy uporać się z jedną z najpotężniejszych i zarazem jedną z najmniej atrakcyjnych umiejętności w grze. Jej stara superumiejętność, czyli Immunitet Dyplomatyczny, sprawiała, że Poppy była niewrażliwa na obrażenia oraz efekty kontroli tłumu ze strony wszystkich wrogów, za wyjątkiem jej uwięzionego w złotej klatce celu. Immunitet Dyplomatyczny definiował sposób gry Poppy, który polegał na wykańczaniu najistotniejszych celów dzięki absurdalnym obrażeniom pochodzącym właściwie nie wiadomo skąd. Nie miało to sensu ani w połączeniu z jej pierwotną historią, ani w połączeniu z kierunkiem, który dla niej obraliśmy, a Immunitet Dyplomatyczny był tak potężny, że wszystkie pozostałe umiejętności Poppy musiały być ograniczone. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się problemowi doszliśmy do wniosku, że osłabienie Immunitetu Dyplomatycznego doprowadziłoby do utraty tego, co czyniło tę umiejętność unikalną. W końcu podjęliśmy decyzję o usunięciu tej umiejętności i mogliśmy zacząć myśleć nad nowymi umiejętnościami, wokół których zbudowalibyśmy jej nową tożsamość. Po wypróbowaniu kilku różnych motywów skupiliśmy się na jej nowej historii i jednym konkretnym jej aspekcie – pozbawionej proporcji sile, co doprowadziło do powstania jej nowej superumiejętności. Dzięki wręcz przejaskrawionemu uderzeniu młotem, wynikającemu z Osądu Strażniczki, byliśmy w stanie podkreślić przynależność Poppy do grupy odpornych, siejących zamęt w szeregach wroga bohaterów. left|250px Chociaż jest jednym z najmniejszych bohaterów w grze, to zapewnia wiele efektów kontroli tłumu, które przydają się zarówno do siania zamętu w trakcie potyczek drużynowych, jak i do równania przeciwników z ziemią podczas pojedynków jeden na jednego. Dzięki aspektom artystycznym, rozgrywce oraz historii dopracowaliśmy tożsamość i styl gry Poppy, w międzyczasie odkrywając też parę rzeczy. Teraz znajduje się na PBE, ale nie możemy się doczekać, aż z wielkim hukiem powróci do walki, aby spuścić komuś łomot. Uwagi dotyczące projektu: Solcrushed Uwagi dotyczące narracji: JohnODyin Uwagi dotyczące strony artystycznej: Lonewingy Arsenał: Kucie młota Przerabianie postaci Poppy było szansą na popracowanie nad jej najważniejszymi cechami i zmianą jej modelu gry. Wiedzieliśmy, że młot, jej główna broń, odegra ważną rolę w tworzeniu jej postaci. Tak jak wyrzutnia rakiet , kotwica czy miecz , młot Poppy jest integralną częścią postaci i jej charakteru. Musieliśmy dopasować go do obu aspektów. Nadszedł czas młota.Arsenał: kucie młota Poppy center|500px Mała postać – wielki wpływ Pierwotnie młot i tarczę Poppy dostosowano do jej niewielkich rozmiarów. – Wcześniej Poppy miała yordlowy miecz i yordlową tarczę – wyjaśnia grafik '''Gem Lim'. – Ale chcieliśmy coś zmienić. Nasz zespół zrozumiał, że wybierając jeden główny przedmiot dla Poppy i znacznie go powiększając, można stworzyć bohatera o wyglądzie i stylu innym niż reszta postaci League.'' – Zamiast poświęcać taką samą uwagę młotowi i tarczy, postanowiliśmy nieco zmniejszyć tarczę i wyolbrzymić młot – mówi Gem. – W postaci Poppy najbardziej uderzyła mnie dysproporcja jej siły. To mała postać, która dokonuje wielkich rzeczy. Młot powinien to oddawać. [[Plik:Poppy VU concept 10.jpg|right|250px|thumb|''ChampUp wypróbował różne opcje wyglądu młota podczas pracy nad aktualizacją Poppy.]] ''Nowy młot Poppy nie jest dostosowany do jej rozmiarów; to normalnej wielkości młot, który bohaterka dzierży z ogromną siłą. – Nowy młot jest czymś więcej niż tylko bronią – powiedział Gem. – Jego ogromny rozmiar ma wpływ na jej postawę i ruchy. Żaden inny bohater nie porusza się jak ona. Jej wymachiwanie młotem zdecydowanie różni się od tego, jak władał toporem czy – mieczem. – Tak jakby wkładała całą siebie w każdy wymach – dodaje ''John O'Bryan', starszy scenarzysta. Wygląd nowego młota wpłynął na nową superumiejętność Poppy i na wszystkie starsze umiejętności.' Gem podkreśla ideę małej postaci z ogromną siłą. – Chcieliśmy, żeby gracze zauważyli tę wielką dysproporcję. Żeby mówili: „Spójrz na tę malutką... auć!”. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewają. ''Podróż bohaterki'' Młot Poppy to ważny element jej podróży. Zew Bohatera, dający graczom wgląd do świata Poppy, jest skoncentrowany na młocie i tym, co ta broń znaczy dla tej postaci. ''– Nawet ona nie rozumie, że to jej młot. Myśli, że to broń kogoś innego – dodaje O'Bryan. '' Zmiana rozmiarów młota na normalne dla nas, ludzi, podkreśla fakt, że Poppy nie do końca wierzy, że to ona powinna go dzierżyć. Według niej gdzieś istnieje jakiś inny bohater, który powinien zostać jego właścicielem. Młot istniał na długo przed tym, jak trafił w ręce Poppy.' thumb|left|250px|''Młot Poppy to połączenie narzędzia dla ludzi oraz [[demaciańskiej sztuki.]] ''Choć Poppy od bardzo dawna posługuje się tym młotem, nadal nie wie, że to właśnie ona napełnia go potężną mocą. – Gdyby ją o to zapytać, pewnie powiedziałaby, że nie jest wyjątkowa. Wszystko, co robi, czyni dzięki temu wielkiemu młotowi. Ale tak naprawdę siła tkwi w niej samej – wyjaśnia O'Bryan. Gracze wiedzą coś, o czym Poppy nie ma pojęcia – młot jest dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien się znaleźć. Nieruchomy obiekt Nowa broń Poppy ma podkreślać główne cechy jej charakteru. – Poppy wytycza sobie cele – mówi O'Bryan. – Nic jej nie powstrzyma. Jeśli ją przewrócisz, ona i tak się podniesie. Zespół odpowiedzialny za aktualizację Poppy chciał dodać jej siły i pokazać graczom, że jeśli wróg chce zaatakować jej drużynę, musi najpierw zmierzyć się z nią. – Kiedy inni uciekają, Poppy biegnie przed siebie – mówi Gem. – Jest nieugięta. Młot jest symbolem jej siły, jej oddania dla misji oraz jej poglądów na świat. – Poppy nie uważa siebie za małą postać – mówi O'Bryan. – I wcale taka nie jest. Gem dodaje: – Jest jak kamyk, który myślisz, że możesz kopnąć, ale nie jesteś w stanie. Nie ma nikogo takiego jak ona. Obrazy Poppy Projekt Postaci.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Poppy (w wykonaniu Augie Pagana) Poppy Scarlet Hammer concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Poppy Szkarłatnego Młota Poppy Hammer concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna młota Poppy Poppy_Hammer_2.jpg|Zaktualizowany wygląd młota Poppy - ma ludzkie proporcje i demaciański wygląd Poppy stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy klasyczny portret Poppy Poppy_Render_old.png|Stary model Poppy Stara Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego (po lewej) z nowym modelem Poppy Najstarsza Poppy z Noxus.jpg|Pierwszy portret Poppy z Noxus Stara Poppy z Noxus.jpg|Drugi (chiński) portret Poppy z Noxus Stara Poppy z Noxus i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Poppy z Noxus Stara Poppy Kowal.jpg|Stary portret Poppy Kowala Stara Kowal Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Stary i nowy model Poppy Kowala Poppy LollipoppySkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Lizakowej Poppy (stąd właśnie jej twarz znana jest wśród graczy jako wzór brzydoty) Poppy LollipoppySkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret Lizakowej Poppy Stara Lizak Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Lizakowej Poppy Stara Lala Poppy.jpg|Stary portret Laleczki Poppy Stara Lala Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Laleczki Poppy Stara Rycerz Poppy.jpg|Stary portret Poppy jako Rycerz Stara Rycerz Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Poppy jako Rycerz Stara Szkarłatna Poppy.jpg|Stary portret Poppy Szkarłatnego Młota Stara Szkarłatna Poppy i Nowa.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Poppy Szkarłatnego Młota Noxus Poppy VU.jpg|Aktualizacja wizualna Poppy z Noxus (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Blacksmith Poppy VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Poppy Kowala (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Lollipoppy VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Lizakowej Poppy (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Ragdoll Poppy VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Laleczki Poppy (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Battle Regalia Poppy VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Poppy jako Rycerz (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Scarlet Hammer Poppy VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Poppy Szkarłatnego Młota (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Poppy komiks 0.jpeg|Okładka komiksu o Poppy "Zew bohatera" Poppy plakat 0.jpeg|Motywjący plakat z Poppy – baza Poppy plakat 1.jpeg|Motywujący plakat z Poppy 1 Poppy plakat 2.jpeg|Motywujący plakat z Poppy 2 Poppy plakat 3.jpeg|Motywujący plakat z Poppy 3 Poppy plakat 4.jpeg|Motywujący plakat z Poppy 4 Poppy plakat 5.jpeg|Motywujący plakat z Poppy 5 Poppy_Animation_2.jpg|Projektowanie animacji twarzy Poppy 1 Poppy face.jpeg|Projektowanie animacji twarzy Poppy 2 Poppy StarGuardian model.png|Model Czarodziejki Gwiazd Poppy (w wykonaniu Cody'ego "Sstrikerra" Bunta) Stare umiejętności Poppy, zostają zmniejszone o 50%. Dzielny Wojownik nie zmniejsza obrażeń zadawanych przez wieże. | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = 55 many | Opis = : Poppy miażdży przeciwnika, przekształcając obrażenia fizyczne na magiczne i zadając przy kolejnym podstawowym ataku dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe . | Opis 2 = Dodatkowe obrażenia posiadają ograniczający je limit zależny od poziomu umiejętności. | Poziomy = |}} | Poziomy 2 = }} Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów